smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ao Guang (AoC Universe)
Ao Guang 'is a character exclusive to the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, and is the azure dragon of Maztica. An ageing figure with a boundless constitution of knowledge, he represents the East Maztican Sea, and carries with him the backing of the waters themselves - legend has it that he is so in-tune with the waters of Middle-Earth, the water elementals themselves obey his commands. A guardian of the waters and benevolent deity to his worshippers, the Hanites, Ao Guang was disgusted by the aggressiveness of Ao Qin and what his fire dragons did to the natural beauty of the once-unspoiled continent. He, unlike the other dragons, preferred peace and solitude to war, and wished to live out his eternal existence as a patron of the magical waters that blessed the land (this was actually the work of Titania's faes). He agreed to enter into an alliance with Ao Run, the white wind dragon, to combat the relentless spirit and restore equilibrium to his realm. However, he was dispassioned by the admission of Ao Shun to the alliance, as he had also been responsible for extensive damage to Maztica's natural beauty with his relentless terraforming and clashes with Ao Shun. Likewise, Ao Guang knew that Ao Run's wind magic was feeding the flames of Ao Qin's anger, and was also complicit in his schemes. That said, he, as the blue water dragon, was the only elemental capable of perfectly countering him, so he agreed to fight alongside the other two, warning however that he would pull out if Ao Run and Ao Shun did not uphold their side of the bargain. The deal may have worked had Ao Qin lacked cunning. Realising he was outnumbered, he expended vast quantities of energy to appear as different colours of dragon - first as a white dragon, destroying Baikal Temple - sacred to Ao Shun and his northern dragons - then as a black dragon, destroying the Azure Temple. This caused confusing and warring among the allied dragons, which eventually descended into an all vs all civil war. Realising the futility of the alliance, Ao Guang withdrew himself from the fighting, retreating into the north of Maztica to recuperate and contemplate the fate of his world. His pacifism, however, did not spare him from the Earthen, who arrested and imprisoned him within a secured vale for thousands of years, while the Qilan built empires on top of the ruins of his temple during this time. This greatly angered the blue dragon, but there was little he could do about it. He did, however, witness the collapse of the empire around 9,000 years before the First Earth War, with the apparent death of Forshad. Ao Guang hoped this would be his emancipation, but he was instead still confined to his chambers. Forshad also was revealed to be alive. In 69 BGY, he resurfaced, threatening Maztica once again with the restless spirit of Ao Qin deep within his soul. Knowing the threat the twin spirits posed to the land, Ao Guang is now hell-bent on freeing himself and his followers, in the hopes of banishing Forshad and Ao Qin for good, as well as punishing the Earthen for imprisoning him and allowing the cruel Qilan to dominate the land for so long. Trivia *He is based on the azure/green dragon from Chinese mythology, who represents spring. *His personality is also based on that of Neptulon, the water elemental lord from ''Warcraft. *His alignment is '''lawful because he clearly favours order on the 'order-chaos' side of the spectrum. However, his position on the 'good-evil' spectrum is unknown. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Spiritual characters Category:Dragons Category:Kings Category:Religious figures Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Characters Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:Males Category:Original character creations